1999 IIHF World Championship
The 1999 Men's Ice Hockey World Championships were held in Oslo, Hamar and Lillehammer in Norway from May 1 to May 16. Venues * Haakons Hall, Lillehammer * Jordal Amfi, Oslo * Hamar OL-Amfi, Hamar Preliminary round Group A Group B Group C Group D Qualification round Group E Group F Final round Each playoff match up consisted of a two game series. If tied, the two teams would play an overtime-style mini game (10 minutes in duration for the semi-finals and 20 minutes in the final) to determine the winner, and then a shoot-out if no scoring occurred. The only mini-game to go to a shoot-out was the Czech versus Canada tiebreaker, with a 4 to 3 Czech victory. Note that the mini-games show up as a game played in the players statistics. The exception was for the Bronze medal game which was just one game. '|'(3-1-1)'| |(1-2-0) |May 12 & 13 - Lillehammer|' '|'(1-6-1)'| |(2-4-0) |May 15 & 16 – Lillehammer| |(1-4-0)|' '|'(3-1-1)' |May 15 – Lillehammer| |'3'| |2 }} Group G Scoring leaders Goaltending leaders (Minimum 180 minutes) Rosters Czech Republic Goalkeepers: Roman Čechmánek , Milan Hnilička , Martin Prusek. Defenders: František Kučera , Ladislav Benýšek , Libor Procházka , František Kaberle , Jiří Vykoukal , Pavel Kubina , Jaroslav Špaček. Forwards: Jan Hlaváč , David Výborný , Pavel Patera ©, Martin Procházka , Viktor Ujčík , David Moravec , Roman Meluzín , Tomáš Kucharčík , Tomáš Vlasák , Roman Šimíček , Jan Čaloun , Radek Dvořák , Martin Ručinský , Petr Sýkora . Coaches: Ivan Hlinka , Josef Augusta, Vladimír Martinec. Finland Goalkeepers: Miikka Kiprusoff , Ari Sulander , Vesa Toskala . Defenders: Marko Kiprusoff , Petteri Nummelin , Kimmo Timonen , Aki-Petteri Berg , Kari Matikainen , Antti-Jussi Niemi , Toni Lydman , Jere Karalahti. Forwards: Teemu Selänne, Saku Koivu , Olli Jokinen , Raimo Helminen , Antti Törmänen , Ville Peltonen , Tomi Kallio , Mikko Eloranta, Toni Sihvonen, Juha Lind , Kimmo Rintanen , Marko Tuomainen. Coaches: Hannu Aravirta, Esko Nokelainen, Jari Kaarela. Sweden Goalkeepers: Magnus Eriksson, Johan Hedberg, Petter Rönnqvist, Tommy Salo. Defenders: Per Djoos, Anders Eriksson, Jan Huokko, Thomas Johansson, Kim Johnsson, Hans Jonsson, Jörgen Jönsson, Christer Olsson. Forwards: Daniel Alfredsson, Nichlas Falk, Jan Larsson, Jesper Mattsson, Ove Molin, Peter Nordström, Markus Näslund, Michael Nylander, Samuel Påhlsson, Daniel Sedin, Henrik Sedin, Niklas Sundström. Coaches: Stefan Lundh, Sune Bergman, Stefan Lunner. Canada Goalkeepers: Ron Tygnutt, Rick Tabaracci, Fred Brathwaite. Defenders: Doug Bodger , Rob Blake , Stphane Quintal , Sean O´Donnell , Wade Redden , Bryan McCabe , Derek Morris. Forwards: Adam Graves , Claude Lapointe , Ray Whitney , Cory Stillman , Shane Doan , Scott Walker , Scott Thornton , Chris Szysky , Jeff Friesen , Patrick Marleau , Rob Niedermayer , Brian Savage , Eric Dazé , Ryan Smythe. Coaches: Mike Johnston, Willie Desjardins, Dave King. Russia Goalkeepers: Andrew Tsarevo, Yegor Podomackij, Alexei Volkov. Defenders: Sergej Bautin , Dmitrij Bykov , Alexander Chavanov , Andrej Jachanov , Andrej Markov , Artur Okťabrjev , Sergej Těrtyšnyj , Vitalij Višněvskij. Forwards: Maxim Afinogenov , Alexander Barkov , Ravil Gusmanov , Alexej Jašin , Valerij Karpov , Alexej Kudašov , Sergej Petrenko , Oleg Petrov , Alexander Prokopjev , Michail Sarmatin , Dmitrij Subbotin , Maxim Sušinskij. Coach: Alexander Jakušev. USA Goalkeepers: Parris Duffus, Tim Thomas. Defenders: Mike Mottau , Chris Tamer , Bret Hedican , Barry Richter , Dan Keczmer , Scott Lachance , Eric Weinrich. Forwards: Mike Knuble , Tom Bissett , Kelly Miller , Matt Cullen , David Emma , Darby Hendrickson , Tom Chorske , David Legwand , Ted Donato , Bryan Smolinski , Trent Klatt , Craig Johnson. Coach: Terry Murray. Slovakia Goalkeepers: Miroslav Šimonovič , Igor Murín , Rastislav Rovnianek. Defenders: Radoslav Hecl , Zdeno Chára , Stanislav Jasečko , Vladimír Vlk , Ľubomír Višňovský , Ivan Droppa , Ľubomír Sekeráš , Daniel Babka. Forwards: René Pucher , Peter Pucher , Richard Kapuš , Ján Lipiansky , Zdeno Cíger , Marián Hossa , Ján Pardavý , Peter Bartoš , Richard Šechný , Ľubomír Kolník , Jozef Daňo , Žigmund Pálffy. Coach: Ján Šterbák . Switzerland Goalkeepers: Reto Pavoni , Paul Jaks , David Aebischer. Defenders: Martin Steinegger , Patrik Sutter , Mark Streit , Benjamin Winkler , Philippe Marquis , Olivier Keller , Mathias Seger. Forwards: Mattia Baldi , Ivo Rüthemann , Patric Della Rossa , Reto von Arx , Gian-Marco Crameri , Martin Plüss , Patrick Fischer , Geoffrey Vauclair , Michael Zetter , Marcel Jenni , Sandro Rizzi , Sandy Jeannin. Coach: Ralph Krüger. Men's World Ice Hockey Championships Category:IIHF World Championships